Ruined Relations
by newslang08
Summary: It's Mia's senior year, and things aren't going as planned. Mia and Michael are falling apart. Michael is always hanging out with another girl, while Mia has met a new friend. The very good looking Jackson Taft. Will Mia and Michael stay together? R
1. Questionable Chinese Food

* * *

**Okay, this is my first FanFic, so try not to flame me too bad please :). This is all told in Mia's Diary. Hope you like it! Hopefully as the chapters go on, the story will get better.**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own The Princess Diaries or any of its characters, Meg Cabot does. Though any characters you do notrecognize belong to me. Muahaha_…**

* * *

August 29 The Loft 

I woke up today, the first day of my senior year, feeling horrible. My stomach made a gurgling sound then I quickly ran to bathroom and threw up. Aaaaggggghhhhh, just my luck, I'm going to miss the first day of my senior year.

I went downstairs to the kitchen and found my mom and Mr. G making out. Ew. Though they've been married a few years, I still can't get used to calling him Frank or to seeing them frenching.

I started to tell my mom about how crappy I was feeling when my stomach made the sound again and I had to run to the bathroom to puke, again. My mom came in and rubbed my back. She said it would be good for me to stay home today, (Like I would go to school and take the chance of up-chucking all over someone. Well, unless it was Lana.) and that she would ask Frank to pick up my schedule and any assignments. Ughh, assignments.

Noon-ish The Loft

A few hours later and a lifetime movie I was feeling a tad better, not enough to eat yet though. While I was watching Awake To Danger with Tori Spelling, I had to throw-up again. I think it might have been the Chinese food last night; we just had to try the new place. Ah the joys of food poisoning. Michael called later on to see what my classes were. I told him that unfortunately I wasn't able to go, due to puking up everything I've ever eaten. He said he would bring me some vegetable soup when he could. That's so sweet of him! Even if I probably won't be able to eat it.

I love Michael so much, but sometimes I wonder if the spark is still there. I mean when we first started going out it was absolutely great and I loved every second of it, but now when we're together my mind wonders to other things. All Michael talks about is computer engineering, which is his major in college. Computer engineering just isn't all that exciting for me. He used to be in a band, but it didn't work out.

He's become kind of square, if that makes sense. He never wants to do anything fun. It's like all we do is go to his apartment or to this cyber café… which is not my kind of place. All the people there do is drink coffee and talk about how good their computers are. I always end up saying something stupid that makes all of them look at me like I'm computer illiterate, which I am... Example, the other day a girl who totally has the hotts for Michael, I think her name is Paige, asked me, "What kind of processor do you like better, AMD or Intel." I was fed up with them, so I gave a sarcastic answer, "I prefer AMD because it's quicker to spell." Everyone laughed… The café girl looked at Michael than winked at him. He blushed a little; I was kind of pissed off. Stuff like that happens a lot with his café people. Ooooh, Golden Girls is on.

8PM The Loft

Well I think the vomit is out of my system. I still feel a little light headed, but loads better than before. Michael brought me some soup around dinner time and I managed to eat some. We talked a little then he had to go, he told me we'd do something this weekend. Uggh please no more of the cyber café…

Mr. G brought home my schedule, it's not too bad. Lilly called to compare, just like we do every year. We have the same lunch and we're in Gifted and Talented together. I'm kind of excited to go tomorrow. Since I missed the first day, I don't have to deal with all the jocks saying "Oh my god, dude you will not believe how many chicks I scored with!", the talk about crazy parties, and the scared freshman. I decided that maybe the food poisoning was good luck, (but it's still gross…) and that now I'm going to have a great year. After all, it is my senior year.

August 30 Science Class

Well I'm here in my science class; so far the day hasn't been too bad. This is my last class of the day, then I'm home free… I've been assigned a lab partner, Jackson Taft, he is surprisingly good looking. He is really tall, even taller than me which is hard to believe. He has dark brown hair and light blue eyes, which suits him really well. Also he puts the messy hair look to good use.

The teacher talked for like ever, and now he is passing around chemicals so we can get a feel for what the year has in store for us. The Jackson guy next to me seems to be kind of . Uh oh the teacher is looking.

Detention

Yes, I'm in detention. During class while I was filling out an information card, Jackson handed me this test tube and asked me to hold it, I thought he was trying to get something out of his pocket or something. I wasn't really paying any attention, like usual. He said, "watch this" I made a grunting noise, because I thought he was going to do something guy-ish like throw a spit wad at a nerdy guy. He poured a different test tube in the one I was holding, and then it started fizzing. It got all over my school uniform and left a yellow stain… The teacher looked over and saw me holding it and Jackson's empty test tube and then said, "Thermopolis, Taft, detention the rest of the week, no complaints."

So now I'm here still sitting next to Jackson who has a smirk on his face. We had a conversation that went something like this:

"Amelia Thermopolis, I'm sorry I got you in trouble."

"You better be" I said

"Admit it though, it was kind of funny."

"Not in the least."

"You're so up-tight, loosen up."

"What the heck is your problem? You get me in detention and now you insult me. Jeez,

you're such an ass."

"Ah, I'm happy you like me so much. Ya know, we still have three more days of detention together, and a whole year of science."

"Oh, I can't wait."

I can't believe this guy, he thinks he is so cool. Ugh… I'm going to put my time in here to good use and try to get some sleep.

15 minutes later

Jackson started humming, so I lightly threw a pen at his head, the teacher looked up from his magazine, (the magazine was hidden behind a book, but It was totally visible) and said, "Jackson Taft stop screwing around or it's another week of detention. I laughed then the teacher said, "Same goes to you Thermopolis." Jackson looked at me and smiled.

September 1

Michael came over today and we talked about me going to the same College as him. I want to, but than again I don't. It's already hard enough making up excuses to not have sex with him when we're alone in his dorm room, but imagine when we both have our own dorm rooms and no one around to interrupt.

It's not that I don't want to have sex with Michael, I'm just waiting for the right moment. Practically four years and we still haven't had that moment, but if we're meant to be than we'll get it. Losing my virginity is big to me, I just don't want to lose it to please my boyfriend. I do feel bad though, I know he wants to but I would rather wait than regret it.

School has gotten intense and it's only the fourth day. Detention with Jackson the past two days has been interesting. Today he made two origami swans and made them have a conversation, it was actually really funny, but I didn't laugh out loud, because he would think I liked having detention with him and I definitely do not.

September 2

Well I have another week of detention on my shoulders. I don't regret it though, it was actually kind of funny. What happened was Mr. Gibson said, "Alright I have to go to the teachers lounge to make some copies. If when I come back and I hear so much as a peep, or if any of you have moved at all, that's another week of detention."

When the teacher left, Jackson took out a piece of paper and made a paper airplane, though it wasn't just any paper airplane. I've never seen a paper airplane look that cool. He said, "Come here, watch this." With that we got up and went over to the window. He opened it and sent the airplane gently gliding. It flew pretty far, until it hit some kid in the head. He pulled me down, so we were both crouching underneath the window. I started laughing hysterically, then he joined in.

We started talking about ourselves, school, music, and a lot of other things. It was really fun, I haven't been able to talk to someone so freely in a long time. He just moved here from Las Vegas about two months ago, his girlfriend didn't like the idea of a long distance relationship, so she broke up with him. I told him about Michael and how he's been being a jerk lately, Jackson said I should talk to him about it. Which I I know I should, it's just I know Michael will blow it off.

I took out my ipod and we listened to it, I was surprised that Jackson knew a lot of the songs, we started to sing Another One Bites the Dust. I was beginning to think the teacher left for the weekend or something, when he came in with a coffee in his hands and no papers… He said, "Alright, you guys knew the rules. That's another week of detention for you both."

So I started on my math homework, and Jackson started drawing in his notebook. And, as weird as it seems, I'm actually looking forward to next week's detention with Jackson Taft.

* * *

**S****o that was the first chapter of Ruined Relations. I hope you liked it! And don't forget to review :).**

**Special thanks to Melissa!**

**Much love,**

**Newslang**


	2. Fish Sticks and Body Odor

**Thank you for the reviews! Really:D**

**I know some of you are worried about if Michael and Mia will break up, but you're just going to have to keep on reading to find out! However, I will leave you with a quote from Star Wars: "The** **dark** **side****of** **the** **Force** **is a pathway to many abilities some consider to be unnatural." ;)**

**Okay, this chapter takes place a little over a month after the first. Also, this chapter was written while eating fruit snacks and listening to Billy Joel… so sorry if it's a little weird at times… :) **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own the Princess Diaries, or any of the other things you recognize in this story :(**

**

* * *

**

October 13 The loft

I just got back from visiting with Grandmere at the Plaza. I'm so relieved that my mom convinced her to let me have to senior year free of Princess Lessons, and all the other Princess treatment I get here in New York (even Lars isn't around as much… It's only been a month and I miss his stories about bore hunting in South America… even though I think hunting is wrong). I tried to get the rest of my life free of princess lessons, but Grandmere just said, "Ppfffuttt, Renard, get me another sidecar."

Sheesh. What did I ever do to deserve such a sweet and caring Grandmother?

At the Plaza we talked about the social events that I need to attend this year. During Christmas break, I have to go to Genovia for the Royal Ball, and I have cut the ribbon for the grand opening of the new children hospital. See, I don't mind opening a new children hospital, but I don't really like going to the balls, and getting my butt grabbed by some 45 year old French man. Eew…

I also have this coming summer free of princess lessons and I have it free of Genovia. When summer is over I'm probably going to have to move to Genovia if I don't get into an Ivy League College. I'm actually not too sure about what I want to do yet.

I just got online and Jackson IMed me.

_Shaymless: Oh, Amelia you're breakin my heart, you're shakin my confidence baby… _

_FtLouie: Too much Simon and Garfunkle?_

_Shaymless: lol yeah. When do you want to do our project for science?_

_FtLouie: Hmmmm, how about tomorrow after school? Since it's a Friday, it would be easier._

_Shaymless: Yeah that would work, but I have to watch my sister that night.._

_FtLouie: We could make it work, I could come and help! I make mean macaroni and cheese._

_Shaymless: lol, I'd be to scared to let you in the kitchen, you might burn down my house!_

_FtLouie: Okay, that thingt at Lilly's was put out quickly._

_Shaymless: What was put out quickly?_

_FtLouie: Oh, nothing. So what time do you want me over on Friday?_

_Shaymless: Well I could drive to school tomorrow, than we won't have to ride the subway for an hour to get to my house._

_FtLouie: Okay that sounds good, but could we stop at my house before we head to yours? I want to change out of my uniform._

_Shaymless: Yeah, no problem. Alright well I'm gonna go start on some homework. Goodnight, don't let the bed bugs bite!_

_FtLouie: I'll try to keep Fat Louie under control ;) goodnight._

Than I signed off

Jackson and I have become good friends, we talk a lot about our problems, and he listens to me (which is more than I can say for Michael). Jackson and his friend Jesse even sit with my friends and I at lunch.

I think something is going on between Jesse and Lilly, because she's been much nicer since they started sitting with us at lunch. Whenever Lilly gets up to get something and asks if anyone wants to join her, Jesse always volunteers. I asked her about it, and she said it's just flirting… but with Lilly you never know. One minute she is just flirting, then she's making out in a closet somewhere.

October 14 Riding the subway to School

Sometimes I do miss the limousine, now would be one of those times. This woman next to me smells like fish sticks and b.o. At least It's Friday…

Later Lunch Time

I got to lunch late, so everything good was sold out. When I sat down empty handed, Jackson let me have the rest of his Alfredo Mostaccioli, which is a type of Italian pasta. It was really, really good, and the best part was that he cooked it! I've never met a guy my age who can cook… I mean, I can't even cook… At Lilly's, she even keeps an eye on me when I make cereal… CEREAL!

October 15 The Loft

I didn't get home until two in the morning! I wasn't really all that tired though. I had a lot of fun with Jackson last night.

Man, he has a nice car! It's a red 1969 Ford Mustang, with a black stripe going from the front of the car to the back. Agghh it's my dream car. He said he worked at a SubKing for three years to save up for this car. He hasn't eaten a sub since.

When Jackson came to the loft, he met my mom, who seemed to like him. I showed him my room and he immediately laughed at my Star Wars calendar. If that wasn't enough, he saw my Princess Leia action figure, I said to him as he was equipping its blaster pistol, "I know it's stupid, but I just cant bring myself to throw it away."

"I understand, I mean if you throw it away, you might lose all of your Jedi powers."

"Exactly."

I went into the bathroom and changed into my favorite pair of jeans, threw on a t-shirt, and put on my purple converse. I figured I should dress comfortable.

About 3 seconds after that, my mom yelled from downstairs, "Mia your cell phone is ringing, it's Michael!" Jackson said, "I'll go downstairs and talk to your mom."

I went and got my cell.

"Hulllo?"

"Hey babe, it's me."

"Hey, what's up?"

"Want to go to the Café with me and some people from school?"

"I can't, Jackson and I have to work on our project together."

"Can't you do it another night?"

"Michael, I can't it's due this Monday."

I lied, the project wasn't due until Thursday.

"You can handle it without me, after all, I'm sure Paige will be there."

Uuuuughhhh I hate her….

"Mia don't be like that, you know nothing is going on between Paige and I."

"Yeah, I believe you, but I got to go. Jackson and I have a lot to do."

"Okay babe, bye and don't forget to at least try to make it to the café."

"umm yeah, ill talk to you later."

I hung up, I had given up on even trying to say I love you to him anymore. He used to say it a lot, but now it was like as rare as Halley's Comet.

Jackson came and knocked on the wood around my door, I turned around and he could see that I was upset. He said, "Come on lets hit the road." I grabbed my hoodie (**a/n a hoodie is a sweatshirt with a hood, I learned the word from a Canadian :D)**, then we left.

In his car, we blasted the Bon Jovi song Livin' on a Prayer. We sang at the top of our lungs, with the windows open. He had a thing for older music, and I loved it. After a couple Bon Jovi songs, we listened to Summer of '69 by Bruce Springsteen. He said, "I like to play this song for Musty, since he was alive

back then."

"You named your car Musty?" I laughed

"Well you see, when I was 6 I saw my first Mustang and I decided that no matter what I was going to get one… and name it Musty."

"That's nice… I bet the name made a few people stay away." I said with a smirk.

"Hardy har har… princess."

I had only recently told Jackson about me being a Princess. He's one of the few people in the last four years who met me before they found out that about my royal status. What I like most is that it doesn't bug him at all. He rarely ever says anything about it.

When we got to his house, his older brother was just leaving he said, "Jack, Nathan and Chelsea called." Then he looked at me and said, "Hi, I'm Adam."

I said, "Hi, I'm Mia, it's nice to meet you."

Adam looked at both of us then said with a suspicious look, "You guys behave yourselves."

We smiled at him then he said, "Well I have to leave, I have to go to night class. Lucky Me."

Then he went out the door.

Adam looked a lot like Jackson, except he was a little shorter. He looked like he was really smart.

Jackson introduced me to his mother, who was just about to leave for a meeting at work. She worked with some important news magazine. She said, "Very nice to meet you Mia. Jack, there's some money on the kitchen counter to order pizza, and I made some pasta for Nikki. I wont be back till very late, so don't wait up."

Jackson kissed her on the cheek then said, "Bye mom have fun at your meeting."

Then she said, motioning at Jackson and I, "You kids behave yourselves."

We smiled.

Than she left.

Everyone Jackson knows calls him Jack, but I preferred to call him Jackson. Jackson just fits him more than jack… but that's my opinion. I mean he is really nice and good looking, so the name Jack is just to common for him.

We went into his living room to find his little sister hoisting their dog in the air with her feet. Jackson said, "Nikki, what are you doing to Lucky?"

Lucky is their Golden Retriever, she is only a puppy.

She said, "We're going doga."

"Doga?"

"Dog Yoga… Duh Jack…"

"Well I think Lucky has had enough _Doga. _Maybe you should put him down before he pees on you?"

She put the dog down then came up to me and said, "Who are you?"

I said, "I'm Mia."

"Are you his girlfriend?"

"No, we're just friends."

"Oh, how old are you?"

"Seventeen, how old are you?"

"Eleven."

His sister is very cute, but a little edgy for an eleven year old.

Jackson and I went up into his room so he could change out of his uniform. I saw the same exact Star Wars calendar on his wall. I said, "And you were laughing at me?"

"I thought it was funny that we had the same calendar."

"Ahh."

Jackson has a very nice room, the walls are dark blue with a couple posters up. He had the same poster of the movie Rocky that my step dad put up in my brother Rocky's room.

Jackson had to change so he went into his closet and shut the door. I've never seen Jackson outside of his school uniform, so I was a little excited to see what he was going to wear.

He came out in jeans, Black Converse, and a baseball style shirt. The shirt's sleeves and collar were black, but the rest was white.

He looked really good… Ugh I have to admit, I have a crush on Jackson… I know I shouldn't though, because I have Michael… or at least I think I have Michael. He doesn't act like we're a couple too much anymore…

Anyways, after that we went downstairs and he heated up the pasta for Nikki. We decided we'd order Pizza later. We worked on out project and when we finished we watched movies.

I fell asleep on the sofa, watching Jurassic Park with Nikki and Jackson. When I woke up an hour later, my head was on Jackson's chest and my arm was wrapped around him. He smelled really, really, good, like Old Spice. He has a lot of muscles too... I sat up and apologized for sleeping on him... He said, "You looked like you were having a good dream, so I didn't want to wake you up."

He got up and took Nikki, who was in a deep sleep, to her bed room. When he came back, he had our jackets and said, "Come on I know a great place where we can eat."

I said, "We can leave your sister home alone?"

"Of course, she's eleven, she knows where my baseball bat is, and she knows what to do if there's any leaking carbon monoxide."

"Really?" I said with a stunned look on my face.

"I'm kidding, my brother got home fifteen minutes ago."

"Ahahaha… not funny."

We got into his car and drove to a restaurant called Pat's Hut. It looked pretty old, and questionable. I had never been to it before, but it looked like it was closed. I mean it was eleven at night… so I said, "Jackson, isn't it closed?"

"Don't worry, I work here."

"I thought you work at Vix."

Vix is a club where a lot of young adults hang out. They always have good bands.

"Si senorita."

"Anymore jobs? Like are you a Male prostitute?"

He got a serious look on his face and said, "Actually yes…"

I looked at him with big eyes, "Are you serious?"

"Does the Pope wear a big white hat?"

I looked at him for a minute then he started laughing, "You totally believed me…"

"I did not!"

We parked the car, then went into the diner. It was really cool in there, all over the walls they had pictures. The pictures were of so many different things, from random things like a fire hydrant to pictures of famous people. Pat's Hut is now one of my favorite places in New York City.

There was only one woman in the diner. She looked like she was in her 40's and she looked really tired. Jackson went up to her and they talked for minute then he introduced us, "Mia this is Ruth, Ruth this is Mia."

Ruth said, "Hello. Okay I'll be in the back if any of you need anything."

Jackson instructed me to sit at the counter, than he went in the back. After about 5 minutes, he came out with two pizza bagels, and two drinks.

We sat at the counter and ate our pizza and talked while we ate. It was really fun. When we were done, the waitress said, "Jackson honey, I got to close up." He said, "Okay Ruth, I'll just go clean this up really quick."

When he came back, we both thanked Ruth then we left. We drove around the city for a while, the traffic wasn't too bad since it was 12'oclock at night. When we got to the loft, he parked the car and then we just sat in his car and talked.

It's weird, it's like there are no awkward silent moments when no one knows what to say between us… we can just talk and talk about important stuff, and stupid stuff.

After an hour or so, he walked me up to the loft and we said our goodbyes. All we did was hug so I don't feel guilty. Or maybe I should… I would never do anything though, I do love Michael, I'm just not sure if he loves me.

* * *

**Okay, that was the second chapter of Ruined Relations. I hope you liked it! and please review!**  



	3. Jesse's Girl

* * *

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! I loved them:)  
**

**Okay this chapter takes place a month and like 10 days later than the last chapter. Sorry it's kind of short...  
**

** Message for everyone who doesn't want Michael and Mia to break up: This story takes place about two years after the last book. Michael has changed... He has become a college boy!  
**

** Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own The Princess Diaries, or anything you recognize in this story.**

**

* * *

**  
November 25 The Loft

This has been a very interesting day… if interesting is even the word for it…

About noon-ish, my mom yelled from downstairs, "Mia I need you to run to the grocery store and get some Pull Ups (Those diapers for the kids who are potty trained, but not completely) for Rocky, please."

I said, "Okay mom no problem."

I got dressed real quick, then as I was just about to sign off my screen name, Lilly IMed me.

_MostMenSuck17: Hey Mia_

_FtLouie: Hey Lil, I was just about to leave for the grocery store._

_MostMenSuck17: oh the grocery store, would you do me an enormous favor?_

_FtLouie: Lilly, remember where that lead us last time? Half of my eyebrow got burned off._

_MostMenSuck17: No, it's nothing like that… I need you to pick up a box of condoms for me._

I was kind of surprised… But Lilly knows that she's doing. I mean, they've been going out for like a month and a half, and I've never seen Lilly so happy before. She hasn't complained about the economical status of any country in like a month… and if she wants to have sex with Jesse then well I guess she's doing the right thing by buying condoms. She is 17 after all, an I approve of Jesse. He understands lilly, and is the only person I know who can keep her under control.

_FtLouie: Sure, I would never pass up the opportunity to buy rubbers for a friend… So if you have sex with Jesse, you'll really be his girl._

_MostMenSuck17: Yeah,I guess. I really love him and I know he loves me._

_FtLouie: You know… Jesse is a friend._

_MostMenSuck17: Duh._

_FtLouie: Yeah I know he's been a good friend of mine_

_MostMenSuck17: Oh god…_

_FtLouie: But lately somethins changing and it aint hard to define_

_MostMenSuck17: Mia…_

_FtLouie: JESSE's GOT HIMSELF A GIRL AND I WANT TO MAKE HER MINE_

_MostMenSuck17: Ugh…_

_FtLouie: And she's watching with those eyes! And she's lovin with that body, I just know it!_

_FtLouie: And he's holding her in his arms late late at night!_

_FtLouie: You KNOW I WISH THAT I HAD JESSE's GIRL!_

_FtLouie: Okay lilly, I'm done. _

_MostMenSuck17: Thank god._

_FtLouie: I'M GOING TO GO BUY YOUR CONDOMS NOW!_

Then I signed off.

I was in a good mood

I went down stairs got the twenty dollar bill off the counter and headed for the grocery store. I had to ride the subway, which I've gotten used to now. It's actually interesting, I like to read the graffiti.

I got to the grocery store and realized it was going to be tricky to buy condoms, since I don't know what Lilly needs. I got the pull ups, then went down the condom aisle like five times so I could look but not be too obvious. I decided that she wouldn't want glow in the dark ones, or pink ones, so I settled on some long lasting Trojans.

When I went to check out the clerk looked at the diapers, then the condoms, then gave me one of the weirdest looks I've ever seen. He shook his head shamefully and scanned the items. I don't blame him though, if I had a kid at my age, I wouldn't be going out and risking having another one. Or at least I wouldn't buy the diapers and the condoms at the same time…

When I got home, Rocky was running away from my mom completely naked and screaming. When he saw me he ran behind me and said, "Mia, mommy is gonna give me a bass (bath but he can't say it right) but I don't wanna!" he started crying. Poor Kid...

My mom looked at me then pleaded, "Mia could you give him a bath? Please…"

She looked like she defiantly needed some help, so I took him and gave him a bath. He doesn't scream when I do it. I sometimes use that ability against Mr. G and my mom.

When I came downstairs, my mom was sitting at the kitchen table reading the latest People magazine and had the box of condoms in front of her. When she saw me she she put the magazine down and said. "Mia, are you having sex with Michael?"

I was surprised, she hadn't asked that in a long time. I decided to mess with her a little bit.

"Why mamma, I would not let Michael tap this!" I slapped my butt. "those condoms aren't for me" I added.

She looked at me then said, "Mia, have you been inhaling the Dust Off?"

I laughed, she was totally serious.

"Mom, if I am sleeping with Michael, I'll use a condom. And no comment about that Dust Off stuff."

"Mia…" She said looking a tad bit nerved.

"Mom of course I haven't been inhaling the Dust Off. Give me a break, if I did do drugs, I wouldn't do something as stupid as dust off… I have my morals."

She knew I was joking around.

She sighed then handed the condoms back to me and said, "Thanks for the diapers."

An hour later, Lilly, Jesse, and Jackson came over. I slipped the condoms in Lilly's purse, and that was the end of that.

They wanted to go to the movies and I can't say no to the latest cheesy Hollywood flick so I agreed to go.

I called Michael to see if he wanted to come.

"Hullo?" He said all groggily.

"Hey Michael, want to come to the movies with Lilly, Jesse, Jackson, and I?"

"I would love to babe, but I got a test to study for."

"Okay no problem."

"Yeah I'm just gonna sit around here and study the rest of the night."

"okay talk to you later."

And I hung up. That wasn't too bad.

So we all packed into Jackson's Stang, and headed to the movies.

During the movie, Jackson and I got completely bored. The movie was sucking more than anyone could ever imagine. Lilly and Jesse didn't seem to mind though, since they were making out. Jackson and I got up to take a pee break, and ended in the arcade.

I kicked his butt in every single game. Except Wack a Mole… It was so much fun.

After the movie and the arcade expidition, we all sat in Jackson's car and decided what to do next. After a couple minutes and some truly bad jokes, Jackson said, "Well we could go see the show at Vix."

"It's sold out" Jesse said.

"Well I do work there, and the bouncer owes me some favors." Jackson said.

"Why does he owe you? You didn't do anything to risky I hope." I said with a smirk on my face.

"If I tell you, I'll have to kill you." He said with a big grin on his face.

"To Vix!" Jesse said

Then Lilly and Jesse started making out again.

When we got there, I was surprised to see that the bouncer let us in, I was impressed. Lilly and I found a table and the boys went off to get drinks.

A couple minutes later I saw a familiar face across the room. It was Michael! WITH PAIGE! They were flirting badly. I couldn't believe it. I was so pissed off, I mean he turned me down to go out with the whore-ish Paige? Lilly saw the hurt look on my face and looked to where my gaze was stuck. She saw Michael and said, "That ass hole! I'm going to go give him a piece of my mind."

"Lilly, no… I will." I got up and started walking towards Michael.

When he saw me his face became very pale. I said, "Michael, so this is how you study?"

"Mia, sorry. She came over to my dorm and she was really upset. She had two tickets and asked me if I wanted to come… She looked so sad, I didn't want her to have to go alone." He said. Then paige added, "It's true Mia, really." I didn't believe him or her, so I said, "Michael, congratulations, you're a complete ass hole." I turned around and left the club, I got on the subway and headed home.

When I got to the loft, I went straight upstairs and put on the radio. I sat on my bed then laid back and stared at the roof. Everybody Hurts by REM came on and I said out loud to fat louie, "Just wonderful…" He meowed all annoyed then got off my bed and went into my closet. I felt so alone… I sat there in my self pity and thought about Michael.

I was almost in tears by the time the song was over. Then Every Breath You Take by Police came on, I've always loved that song… About three seconds after the song started there was a knock at my door then Jackson came in my room, I'm guessing Lilly told him about what happened. He looked at me sitting on my bed for a couple seconds, then he came up to me pulled me to my feet and kissed my forehead.

He started dancing with me slowly. I pulled myself into him and rested my head on his shoulder, he smelt so good. I felt so calm. I looked up into his eyes and they sucked me in. Before I knew it, I was kissing him, and he was kissing back. It just felt so right… he's a really good kisser… I felt guilty though, I mean technically I was still Michael's girlfriend.

Anyways, we continued to kiss, and I was enjoying it much more then I should of… it could of gone on much longer if Michael didn't knock at my door just then. Jackson and I pulled apart and I told Michael he could come in.

Michael looked at me then said, "Mia, we need to talk" he looked at Jackson and said, "Alone."

Jackson looked at me to see what I wanted him to do, I shook my head motioning that it was okay for him to leave.

I was giddy, that's right giddy. Jackson made me giddy after I just witnessed my boyfriend of practically three years ditch me for some computer nerd with big boobs…

Michael talked to me for practically two hours. He told me he loved me and that he was just being stupid. He promised that nothing has ever happened between him and Paige, and that nothing ever will happen. I believed him, and I knew that I loved him. I have really been in love with him since like forever.

We talked about our future together and he said that he'll work a much harder to make this relationship work more efficiently… I don't like that he said efficiently though… I mean we're a couple not a wood chipping machine or something.

After a bit, he went back to his dorm and I started doing some homework.

Now I'm sitting on my bed, after a long, long, day and I should be thinking about Michael, but I just can't stop thinking about Jackson… and how good it felt to kiss him.

I'm sure these feelings for Jackson will start to go away… at least I hope they will…

* * *

**And that was chapter 3! Read and Review please. :)**

**Special thanks to Sarah, those two messages really make me want to keep on writing! Thanks! **


	4. That Had to Hurt

**THANK YOU for all the reviews!**

**Okay, this chapter gets a little edgy… I'm so sorry it's really short… but it had to be. **

**This takes place a little less than a month from the last.**

**Have a little faith in me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Princess Diaries, or anything you recognize in this story **

December 17

Ow! I just totally slipped and fell in the kitchen…

I was happy since I had just realized that I'm no longer completely flat chested, I'm a 36 B, which is better than the 32 A I was merely 3 years ago…

So I slid into the kitchen with a new pair of socks on… and well I was going to fast and when I tried to stop, I fell backwards straight on my butt… I got up real quick and looked around to see if anyone saw me. Mr. G was right behind me,

"Are you alright?" he said barely able to speak because he was laughing so hard.

My cheeks turned red, then I said, "Yeah I'm fine, thanks for not laughing…" he knew I was messing around though.

I got some orange juice then got the hell out of there. That defiantly goes on the top ten of my biggest idiotic moments.

I leave for Genovia tomorrow… I'm kind of dreading it, but what can I do?

Yesterday, Michael and I got together to have our one last goodbye before I left on Sunday, It was fun. Later on, we met up with Lilly, Jesse, and Jackson and saw a movie. It was awkward being in between Michael and Jackson. Michael kept on trying to make out, but I didn't want Jackson being there with Jesse and Lilly making out and Michael and I making out.

Things have been really weird with Jackson and I since we kissed… We barely talk anymore. I soooo miss talking to him… I mean he's the only one who I can talk to for an hour about why Simon and Garfunkel said Ku Ku Ka Chu in the song Mrs. Robinson… (I still say they said it because it sounds cool)

We've been avoiding each other, which just plain isn't fun.

I'm gonna go see if there is anything good on Lifetime.

Night Time- Still December 17

I just got off the phone with Jackson, but earlier, Michael called… this is how the conversation went between Michael and I:

"Frida's bikini waxing, this is Helga, how may I help you?" I said with my best Swedish accent.

The number was blocked so I didn't want to take the chance of the press getting a hold of my number again. We've already had to change it like 5 times.

"Mia?"

"Sorry Michael, I thought you might the press… what's up?"

"Jackson, that's what."

I thought he might be talking about the whole kissing thing, so I started to panic…

"Wh-what about him?" I stammered

"He punched me at Vix."

I was in shock. "What? Why?"

"Well, I really don't know, I mean I think he's crazy or something. I was just talking to some friends of mine when he came over and called me an ass hole. I went over to him to talk to him privately, when I accidentally spilled my beer on him. We got into an argument, then he punched me square in the face."

I really couldn't see Jackson punching Michael for something as stupid as spilling bear, but I've known Michael for, like, ever and I trust him with my life. So why not believe him?

I said, "Well, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm totally fine, I just though you should know that your friend is a complete head case."

We talked a little bit longer then we hung up.

I decided that I needed to talk to Jackson and tell him how I feel about this whole situation… so I called him.

"Hello…"

I was angry

"Jackson, you're a complete ass hole."

"Well good evening to you too. Who is this?"

"You know damn well who this is. You could've broken Michael's nose."

"Okay listen, about that whole Michael thing. He wa-"

"Punching him in the face is not a thing, Jackson."

"But Mia, you don't even know wh-"

I interrupted, "Jackson I thought you were cool with just being friends. I know I kissed you, but it was just because I missed Michael."

Oh god… why'd I say that? It wasn't true… I did it because I wanted to. I really wanted to…

"Mia, you've got this all wrong."

"You know what Jackson? I think I got _you_ all wrong. Goodbye."

I hung up… I think he deserved it though, I mean punching someone in the face because he spilt his beer on you… Anger management much?

I did the right thing… didn't I? I think I did…

December 18- Taxi on the way to the Airport

Michael came over this morning. His nose looks like a coconut fell from a very high palm tree and hit him (I heard that happens in tropical islands sometimes, except it usually hits people on the head.) That must have really, really, hurt.

When Mr. G. saw Michael he said, "Knights of Columbus that had to hurt!"

I laughed. Mr. G. is a funny guy, once you get past his Algebra motif…

Michael and I hung out in my room for a while talking about different things… when we talk, there are always awkward silences… and it's weird how there are none with Jackson, but he'll probably never talk to me again… but what he did was really messed up.

My mom yelled from downstairs that my taxi was outside, so then Michael and Mr. G took my suitcases and put them in the taxi, and then we all said our goodbyes.

I hate leaving, even though it was only going to be for a couple weeks.

I kissed and hugged Michael, then I hugged my mom and Mr. G. and got into the taxi and drove away…

I still feel guilty about yelling at Jackson.

This is going to be a long flight…

**Melissa: Fish are friends not food! Thanks!**

**Sarah I will continue Truckin', because it sounds cool.**


	5. Truth be Told

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!  
**

**This chapter is very much rated T so watch out.**

**Sorry last chapter was a little weird… Please forgive me. This chapter is a little bit weird too… you have been warned.**

**This chapter takes place a little less than two weeks after chapter 4.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Princess Diaries or anything else you recognize in this story. :(  
**

* * *

December 29 Genovia 

SCORE! I get to come home early, Grandmere just told me! TWO WHOLE DAYS! It's a Christmas Miracle (though Christmas has passed…) Apparently there is no need for me here tomorrow or the next day… YAY

I did everything I was supposed too, the ball, the opening, the occasional wave, and constant smile… So I think I did okay this time, no one got hurt… that's always a plus.

However, I just got some horrible news…

Yesterday night, Lilly called me. She told me what supposedly happened at Vix.

You see, Jesse wanted to borrow Jackson's car, and Jackson told him that he had to work… Well, a couple hours later Jackson called Jesse and said that he could borrow his car… Jesse said that he thought Jackson was working. Jackson said that he had gotten fired and now Jesse could borrow his car. (Lilly can totally suck at explaining things.) Jesse asked him what happened and this is what he said:

He was in the club, taking away cups and just doing his job, when he saw Michael with Paige… dancing, really, really, close. So Jackson went up to him and was all, "What the hell man, you're with Mia."

Michael then replied with, "Who I'm with is none of your business. Just because you have the hotts for Mia, doesn't mean you have to be her babysitter."

"You're an ass hole… You don't deserve Mia."

Then Michael splashed his beer on Jackson handed him his cup and said, "Here take my cup."

And well, then Jackson punched him… really hard…

Jackson's boss saw the whole thing and fired him…

I want to believe this story, but I just can't see Michael being that much of an ass…

Ugh, I should go see Jackson when I get back to the city.

I leave late tonight, so I'll get to New York about mid afternoon.

December 30 on the Plane

Okay… I've made a decision. I'm going to have sex with Michael. I think it's the only way to make our relationship stronger. Even if he wasn't fooling around with Paige at Vix, I still think this is what we need to do.

I know I've been waiting for the right moment, but maybe I have to make the right moment, I just can't expect things to happen…

I'll just pick up a pack of condoms on my way to his dorm. And I'm already on the pill, because my dermatologist proscribed it for my acne… So then I guess I'm set.

I need to do something about Jackson, maybe I'll stop by his house on my way to Michaels… Though it's way, way, farther then Michaels dorm. I think I need to set things straight.

December 30 On the Subway

Well I'm heading to Michaels, I have the condoms in my back pocket and I guess I'm pretty much ready…

When I got home, my mom hugged me like she hadn't seem me in years… and Mr. G. gave me a nice hug. Rocky ran up to me and held on to my leg. He wouldn't let go so I was forced to walk up the stairs to my room with Rocky attached to my leg.

I finally got some alone time in my room and I realized that it would be my last time in my room as a virgin… weird…

I told my mom that I was spending the night at Lilly's, and she believes me. I even called Lilly and told her she needs to cover for me. I've covered for her more times than I can count…

I stopped off at Jackson's before I went to Michael's. I dropped off his Christmas present, which was my Princess Leia action figure. It's not much, but that action figure means a lot to me… I hope he can see that. I just left it in a little box in front of his house and addressed it to Jackson Taft… I hope that works…

Oh god, I'm almost at Michaels…

December 30- Later on the Subway

Oh god… I'm going to write down what happened before I chicken out again…

Okay, so I got to Michael's and I knocked on his door, but no one answered. His door wasunlocked, so I went in. I heard the shower on so I figured it's either him or his roommate. I walked around his dorm (which is easy since it's pretty small) and didn't see him, so I waited on his bed. Since he's a junior in college, he has a nicer door then the freshman… his dorm has it's own shower and even a small kitchen. Very cool… but cramped…

After about 5 minutes I heard some noises in the shower… a couple uuuhhhs and ahhhhh… I figured his roommate had someone in there with him… I was thinking, note to self, tell Michael to spray some 409 in there before he showers... so I decided maybe I should wait outside and call Michael's cell… Until I heard a 'oooh Michael…' at first I was confused… then I thought to my self 'Holy Shit!'

I stormed into the bathroom pulled back the curtain and found Michael and Paige having SEX! I was in shock… I definitely wasn't ready for that… they pulled apart, then Michael said, "Mia, it's not what it looks like."

I replied, "Oh yeah Michael? Well it looks like your FUCKING PAIGE!"

Then I turned around, turned off the bathroom light, and closed the bathroom door. I ran out of there and got onto the subway… I hope they got hurt trying to get out of the bathroom…

Now, I've been riding the subway for an hour… mostly crying and trying to figure out where to go… I can't go home because Michael will go there and I don't feel like seeing him, ever, ever, ever again… I can't go to Lilly's because I don't want her to hate Michael even more than she already does… Tina is out of town… damn… Well, I do know one more place I can go… It's raining so hard outside though… Well, this is going to be fun.

December 31 Jackson's house

It was tricky getting into his house. I didn't want to wake up his family, so I decided to climb through his window…

His house is two stories, so it wasn't easy. I had to climb up the trellis (a/n trellis- A structure of open latticework, especially one used as a support for vines and other creeping plants. Sorry I had to lookit up…I had no idea what it was called.) on the side of his house, but it was raining so the trellis was really slippery. I almost fell like ten times.

Finally I got to his window. I was trying to open it with one hand and hold on to the trellis with the other. To my surprise, it was unlocked. After a lot of attempts, I finally got the window open enough for me to slide through.

I wasn't as stealth as I would of liked to be… I fell into his room with a huge thud, I knocked a few things over too… It was like 11:00 at night, so I'm sure he thought I was a burglar or something…

Jackson sat straight up in his bed and turned on his lamp. He looked in my direction then said, "Mia, Jesus Christ, what are you doing here?"

Not exactly the welcoming I had intended. I said looking at the floor, "I'm sorry, but I had no where else to go… "

"You're soaking wet."

He got up (with no shirt on, jeez he has a lot of muscles…) and went into his closet for a second, then came back out with a shirt on and some clothes for me.

Jackson said, "Here put these on, I'll go get you something warm so you don't freeze to death."

I put on the clothes he had given me. An old pair of Ninja Turtles boxers and a long sleeved black ARMY shirt.

I looked around his room and was surprised to find the Princess Leia action figure on his desk. I smiled for a brief second, but then I remembered Michael and I was almost in tears again.

Jackson came back in with a towel for me and a Cup Noodles.

I was sitting on his bed eating, while he was sitting next to me.

After a couple minutes he said, "Want to talk about it?"

"Umm, not really…" I didn't want Jackson knowing just then.

He shook his head like he understood.

About 10 minutes later, when I was done with the noodles, Jackson took some blankets out of his closet and made a bed on the floor.

He said, "You can have the bed, and I'll sleep down here."

I said, "Would you sleep with me?" I didn't mean it sexual in anyway, I just didn't want to sleep alone.

"Michael won't mind?"

"No." I looked into his eyes, he looked pretty confused. Then he got up and slid into the other side of the bed.

There was a good two feet between us. After a couple minutes I said staring at the wall, "Jackson, I'm really sorry about what I said over the phone."

He replied to what I said by pulling me really close to him and kissing my cheek. I took his arm and wrapped it around myself. I've never gone to sleep with a guy before… It felt so nice being so close to him. I could smell the Old Spice.

I fell asleep in arms just like that. No hanky panky involved, it was so nice.

I woke up to the smell of cinnamon. I went downstairs cautiously (I didn't want his mom or anyone seeing me in his clothes and get the wrong idea). I found Jackson cooking French toast in the kitchen, and listening to the Beatles.

I asked him, "Where's your family?"

"They left yesterday. They're visiting some relatives in Vegas."

"Why didn't you go?"

"I'm not the biggest fan of my relative back west."

"Oh…"

I wasn't about to ask why.

"Want some French toast?" He said as he flipped a piece of toast.

"I would love some."

He handed me a plate with a couple pieces, then we both sat down and ate.

And now I just got out of the shower and Jackson just hopped in. Then he's taking me to meet his band mates… but first we have to get some stuff from my house.

**

* * *

And that was chap 5… duh I know…**

**This chapter would have had a lot more profanity in it if it wasn't for Melissa. So those of you who dislike profanity, thank Melissa.**

**Since I kind of like profanity, I can't thank her for that… but I will thank her for helping me :) thanks melis. Though I posted this before you could read the ending… I'm sorry for that, but you were out so what could I do? Get my mom to read it? I think not.**

**I'm sorry you're sick Sarah :( I posted this quick so you can have something to read.**

**REVIEW PLEASE! I love reviews… without them, I think I just mightcry. ;)**

**Much love,**

**NewSlang**


	6. Hangovers and Dirty Shoes

_Okay, I know it's very messed up of me to not update in so long... Plus this chapter is super short... I'm very sorry, I've been really busy... School startsreally soon.The next chapter wont be up for a week or so (I think)._

_Thanks for the REVIEWS! Keep it up, because im a review junkie :)_

_This chapter takes place a little over a month than the last chapter._

_Disclaimer- I don't own anything you recognize in this story (PD is not mine)._

_Enjoy._

* * *

**February 1 The Loft**

Oh god, I have the worst hangover ever. Though this is my first hangover...

Last night, Jackson's band Infamous Norm, was playing at a club called Minz. The band is really cool, Jackson play the bass guitar, Jesse plays guitar and is the lead singer, this girl named Jean plays the guitar, and a guy named Xavier plays the drums.

Jean has a mohawk and she can open beer bottles with her mouth... but she is really cool. Xavier is from England and has a cool accent, he's taught me a lot of English swear words. He likes Jean, but she tells him to screw off like all the time. It gets quite interesting...

Anyways, what happened was Lilly and I went to see the band at the bar/club place. When the band was done, I was hanging out with Lilly and Xavier at the bar. I should mention that for my 17th birthday, Lilly gave me my very own fake ID. I had never really used it, but I always kept it in my wallet. Jackson was with Jesse talking with the manager probably about getting paid. I started drinking a lot...or at least that's how Lilly said it went down.

My memory of the night starts to get fuzzy around the time the band stopped playing. Lilly said she kept on trying to get me to stop drinking, but I just kept on telling her to bugger off.

I never drink a lot... but I was thinking about Michael and how much of an ass he is.

Anyways, apparently I went and sat on top of Jackson... He was sitting on a couch and I went and sat on him... I was facing him and telling him about how more people should recycle, when all of sudden I turned around and threw up, some of it even got on Jackson's shoes... I said, "Oopsies..." then laughed, and fell to the side of him then I fell asleep.

Lilly said it was one of the funniest/grossest things she has ever seen... (thanks Lilly)

Jackson lifted me up to take me home, then I said with my eyes closed and drool coming out of my mouth, "Obi-wan... Now, that's a name I haven't heard in a long time." Lilly said that everyone started cracking up... I was passed out... too much alcohol equals a lot of embarrassing moments...

Jackson apologized to everyone then took me home. I'm guessing he snuck me in my house, because when I woke up this morning I was in my bed with my shoes off and my blanket on.

After trying to get up for 10 minutes, I called Lilly to see what happened... I'll never drink that much again.

Ugghhh my head hurts.

**A couple hours later- The Loft**

Jackson came over with two large coffees, a bag of bagels, and Saturday Night Live The Best of Chris Kattan on DVD. Mango kills me every time.

We sat on the couch, ate our bagels, drank our coffees, and watched the DVD.

I apologized for throwing up on his shoes, or anything else I did. He smiled then put some cream cheese on my bagel.

After a little bit, he kissed the top of my head then said he had to go to work.

He's so nice... and he smells so good...

Nothing has happened between Jackson and I since I kissed him over two months ago. I'm not exactly ready for anything to happen though, but I'm not even sure if he's interested in me. I would find it completely crazy if he was, because Lana Weinberg has been all over Jackson recently... and why pick me when you can have Lana... Though she's a bitch...

**Later- The Loft**

I just found out that I got into Columbia University! Though I'm sure my Grandmere had a word with them... I'm not exactly the brightest crayon in the box...

I'll be majoring in Finance and Economics and minoring in Journalism... I got to pick the minor.

Awesome.

I'll be getting my Associates degree, then moveing to Genovia permanently.

I even get to live in a dorm!

Though Michael will be there... but only for one year. I'll avoid him and the hell bitch Paige.

I haven't talked to Michael since the whole incident... When I turned on my cell phone the morning I woke up at Jackson's, I had 8 messages. On my house phone, I had 10 messages, and I had whole crap load of emails... All of which I never listened to or read...

He is out of my life.

Lilly is going to Brown University! Which isn't that far away! That works out well.

Jackson is joining the Marines... He is leaving in mid June... That sucks.

I'm going to go eat some Chinese food.

**February 2 The Loft**

I just cleaned under my bed for the first time in like six months... There was a lot of Michael stuff...

In January, I ridded myself of all of my Michael related materials (or so I thought).

Under the bed, I found a box I kept in 9th grade of his stuff... it was pictures, ticket stubs, and some notes.

Very depressing.

I need a drink...

But I won't.

I also found the remote to my stereo and a lot of cat hair...

Oh well, I have a lot of homework to do.

_

* * *

__Sorry it's so short... depressing, I know..._

_Sorry if I got any college stuff wrong in this chapter... I tried to look stuff up, but I'm not the best at that._

_Sarah, I'm happy you're feeling better!_

_Melissa, I hope you don't have Mrs. S. Thanks for the help._

much love,

NewSlang


	7. Weird Soaps

_Okay last chapter left off on February 2, and this one starts on April 17._

_Please review!_

_Kristinmilly- Thanks for the review. I meant for her to be getting an Associates degree, so no worries there. I looked that up before hand. :) Thanks for having my back though._

_-boos- - Lots of questions:) They will all be revealed over time... New slang is my favorite song by a band called The Shins... and I love the song so I was like, "Hey, why not have that as my pen name?" _

_Cassi- Easier said then done. :) Thanks for the review._

_Chocolatemercury- Thank you, I feel good. :D_

_Snaps for Daryl- Thanks for reviewing, I love your reviews._

_Karen- Thanks for the review! I tried to update quickly :)_

_Everyone else who reviewed__thank you very much._

_Disclaimer- I don't own The Princess Diaries, or anything else you recognize in this story_

_Enjoy._

* * *

**April 17 The Loft**

I, Mia Thermopolis, have been invited to one of Lana Weinberg's world-renowned parties. Well, I guess she really didn't want me to come, or Lilly and Jesse, but that's how it ended up.

Jackson was talking with Lilly, Jesse, and I in the hallway, when Lana ran up to him and said, "Oh my god Jackson, you have to come to my party tomorrow night! It's going to be so super cool." Then Lana looked at Jesse, Lilly, and I and said, "Oh and you can bring _them _if you have to." Like we were some kind of nasty disease or something... Jackson said, "Um, we'll try to make it."

When Lana was walking away, Lilly and I laughed really loudly, which made her turn around and give us her evil eye... That scares me to death.

Anyway, we decided we should go to the party, because it is our senior year, and we need more high school experiences... or something like that, Lilly made it into some big speech...

I'm excited.

**April 18 The Loft**

I hope Jackson doesn't like Lana, she's not right for him. Not that I am either, it's just Lana sees him only as a hot guy... and he is a hot guy, but there is so much more to him then his hot-ness (but the hot-ness is a huge plus).

**April 18 The Loft 5 minutes later**

Jackson and Lana would make a bad couple anyways, she cares way too much about her looks. Jackson said he doesn't like girls who look in the mirror every two seconds... that's basically all Lana does, so I don't see how Jackson could like her... Though she is really, really pretty...

Damn.

Well, I should start getting ready for the party.

**April 18 The bathroom at Lana's**

Well, Lana has a really nice apartment, it's huge... Her parents are in the Bahamas or something like that.

Their soap in this bathroom is shaped like palm trees, which is very cool...

Anyways, when we first got here, Lana whisked Jackson away to give him a tour of the apartment... So I was left with Jesse and Lilly. We walked around the apartment and didn't see anyone we knew (well duh, I don't really know anyone who's been invited to one of her parties).

After a little bit, I wanted to give Jesse and Lilly some alone time, so I told them I was going to find Jackson... but instead, I went and got a cup of beer from one of the eight kegs...

I've only had one cup though, I would rather die then get drunk at Lana's and end up dancing top less on her coffee table...

Anyways, I was walking around the apartment, when I saw Jackson looking pretty scared... He spotted me, then took my arm and led me to some closet... a very small and dark closet...

He pulled me in and shut the door, then I said, "What are you doing Mr. Taft?"

"Hiding from Lana, she is trying to get me to go up into her room with her."

"So let me get this straight, you would rather be in a closet that smells like bleach with me, then be up in Lana's room making out or even possibly having sex?"

"Technically, yes."

"Wow, I feel so special."

"Well, Lana is not my type... at all."

"What is your type?" I said with a grin on my face... Though it was pitch black, so I'm sure he couldn't see my grin...

He placed his hand on my cheek (I don't really know how he found it, since it was so dark), then he leaned in and kissed me... I was shocked, but I kissed back...

It felt so good to kiss him, his lips are so soft...

After about a minute of kissing, he pulled back then said, "Uh, um, I should, I should, uh go get a drink... yeah, I'm gonna get a drink, I'll see you out there..."

Then he opened the door and left...

I stood in there and thought for about a second, then I said loudly, "What the hell!"

He wouldn't of heard me though, the music was really loud.

So, I did what I normally do, I ran into the bathroom... though I didn't really run, I just walked kind of quickly...

I checked myself to see if I smell... and I didn't smell... or at least I don't think I do.

I'm sitting here wondering what I should do... I mean, I don't get what I did wrong... Or maybe he doesn't like me. Like what if it was just a test to find out if he liked me, and he didn't feel any sparks...

I should get out of the bathroom, someone's been knocking for about five minutes saying if he doesn't get in right now he's going to "piss a hole in his pants."

What weird people...

**April 19 The Loft**

Well, the rest of the night at the party wasn't too bad, I played quarters with Jesse (that game where you try to bounce a quarter into your beer cup ect. I have to say, I am incredibly good at that game), and I got to see some cute jock's butt... but Jackson wasn't really talking to me, he wouldn't even look me in the eyes.

Though, I kept on hearing Lana talking to him saying stuff like, "Want to see my cheer leading scrap book?" and I even heard her say, "Want to see my collection of black underwear?"

Wow, Lana is desperate...

Jackson looked bored, finally he came up to us and said, "You guys ready to go?"

Lilly said, "Jackson, Mia and I are _not _guys."

Then Jackson said while looking at the carpet, "Uh sorry, would you people like to leave now?"

"Jesus Jackson, lighten up, I was just joking." Lilly said as she flung her purse over her shoulder.

We all got up and left.

Jackson dropped off Jesse and Lilly. Then when we pulled up in front of the loft, I got up the nerve to say, "Jackson, why have you been avoiding me? We just kissed, it's not like we had sex or anything."

He looked at me for a minute, then said, "Mia, I like you... but we just can't be together."

"Well, why not?" I said in my serious voice.

"We just can't, okay? I'll see you Monday at school." He reached over and opened my door.

I looked at him for a minute, then I leaned over and kissed his cheek. He kept on stared out the windshield, so I got out of the car.

He waited to leave until I was in the loft.

Then I went up to my bedroom and went to sleep...

I'm so confused...

Men suck!

There is only one thing that can cure how I'm feeling right now, and that's a pint of Rocky Road ice cream, and a couple hours of Lifetime.

_

* * *

__So that was chapter 7, please review with your opinion._

_I know some of you are confused, but most will be revealed soon. Have a little faith in me._

_Sarah, I hope you liked it. :)_

_Melissa, your vampire act was pretty creepy... but I love you anyways. :) Thanks for the help._ Ps. _You still have my No Doubt CD... what's up with that?_

Much Love,

New Slang


	8. Back in Action

_I know, I should be shot. That's all I have to say about not updating in so long, oh and school's a bitch._

_Thank you to all the people who still reviewed my fanfic even when I hadn't updated in so long! And also thank you to the people who reviewed chap 7._

_This is for all you reviewers out there :)._

_This chapter takes place a little under two month later than the last._

* * *

**11pm, June 10 The Loft**

holy crap... I'm officially a high school graduate. Yes, I have endured the three and a half hour graduation ceremony. It was painful, they had a whole slide show of my time at Albert Eienstein H.S.

After 10 minutes of showing pictures that I would rather die than have my own mother look at, it said in gigantic pink wavy letters:

"We will miss our very own Princess Amelia."

I felt like jumping off The Manhattan Bridge. But it made my mom happy, so what could I do?

So after the graduation, I went over to Lilly's house.

Mr and Mrs Moscovitz left town right after our graduation and about a thousand pictures, so they could attend a psychology lunch-in in Chicago the next day.

Lilly and I had a party under the works. I was really excited, this party had been in the making since Lilly and I realized how much we both hated school in the 7th grade.

When we found out her parents were leaving for the night, we about jumped for joy.

We had all the necessary goodies: chips, pretzels, beer, and music. Lilly and I locked all the bedrooms and her parents office, we also hid all the valuables in her room. Basically the plan was fool proof.

People started showing up around 7.

About half of the graduating class showed up, and a lot of underclassmen.

Even Michael was there...

I saw him in the kitchen looking at a bag of chips. He didn't see me, but he called out to Lilly, "Hey Lil, you know these chips expired 6 days ago?"

Lilly looked annoyed then said,

"Well then don't eat them."

Michael shrugged then shoved a handful in his mouth.

He turned around to leave the kitchen then saw me filling the cooler with ice.

He said with a mouth full of chips,

"Hey... wanna beer?"

I said sure, and then he left in search for the keg.

It had bad idea written all over it, but I figured a beer couldn't hurt too much.

Then I felt someone tap my shoulder, I turned around to see Jackson standing there looking really uneasy, I could tell he was a tad drunk.

"Hey." he said, "do you know where another bathroom is? Someone's been in that one fur like ever and there's a huge line."

I thought for a second then said, "Um, well I guess I could take you to her parents bathroom."

"That'd be great."

"Okay, just let me go grab the key."

I went in search for the key, which isn't easy when there's an apartment full of drunk teenagers. Finally I found it on top of the fridge, then I ran into Michael, he handed me a beer and said with his award winning smile,

"That'd be $8.95."

"Haha very funny. Thank you. Excuse me for a minutes I need to show someone to the bathroom."

I went and found Jackson then said,

"Okay padawan, come follow me."

I took him to Lilly's parents room, and waited for him to get done (I didn't want him getting lost in there).

He came out and said with a giant smirk,

"I feel a billion times better."

He came and sat next to me on the bed.

He leaned over and kissed my cheek, then said, "Thanks Mia."

Even though he was a little drunk, when he said my name my heart flipped a little.

I said, "Well let's go back to the party, we don't want people wondering where we are."

"Why? Would that be bad?" he said with a grin.

"Well, not exactly, but I'm helping Lilly host this party, so I don't um, want her to fly it solo."

He whispered in my ear,

"I don't think she'll mind."

Then he leaned over to kiss me, but before he could get to that, Michael walked in.

"Showing someone to the bathroom, huh?" he said.

I got up off of the bed and said,

"Well I'm going to go um, help, uh Lilly fill the chip bowl..."

Then I left before I could say anything stupider.

Lilly and I ended up doing karaoke.

We sang the song _Brandy _by Looking Glass. We knew all the words since we have a thing for one hit wonders... it was quiet interesting.

We received a standing ovation, but only because everyone was already standing up.

Still, it was really fun.

Jackson came up to me and said,

"That was brilliant."

"Thank you, I've been waiting my whole life to be able to sing that song in front of everyone. It was my secret ambition."

He laughed then said,

"Hey, well, uh, tomorrow I'm going to Long Island to get a car part from my uncle. Would you like to come with me? We'll be back before midnight."

"Hmmmm..."

"Come on, it will be fun, I'll buy you a souvenir."

I looked at him for a minute then said,

"Well that's an offer I can't refuse. I just need to ask my mom in the morning."

"Great. Well I'm gonna go, I'll call you in the morning."

Then he left...

I don't get that man. Why does he so much not want us to be together, but then act like he wants us to?

Ugh.

Before I left I kind of had a moment with Michael.

I was leaning against the wall in Lilly's living room, looking at my watch waiting for Tina to get out of the bathroom so we could leave together. Anyways, I saw Michael looking at me from across the room, he was also leaning against the wall.

He waved to me, and I waved back, then he smiled at me... and I couldn't help but blush a little and smile back.

He looked really good looking and not like the guy I caught having sex in the shower. He was only there because Lilly asked him to make sure nothing bad happened. I thought it was kind of sweet how he came and helped out his little sister.

Finally Tina came out of the bathroom a little tipsy and gave me a ride home.

All in all, it was a very eventful night.

* * *

_And that was chapter 8 :)_

_Thank you melissa for nagging me everyday to update :) and thanks for helping also :)_

_Sorry this took soooooo long... hopefully i'll get the next chapter up next weekend._

_ 3NewSlang_


	9. Christmas Candles

Sorry I haven't updated in so long... I'm stupidI know...

Here is chapter 9, better late than never. I wrote in really quick so sorry it's kind of crappy.

Damn school and damn work.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of PD

**June 12, 11am The Loft**

So I haven't had time to write about what happened yesterday... but I just got home...

Okay, so Jackson picked me up from my house around noon-ish yesterday in his mom's mini-van... His car wasn't running correctly, hence the reason we were going to his uncle's house to get some car part.

The trip up was fun, we made it to Flanders, Long Island in 2 ½ hours. The traffic was great, but the weather was horrible. It wasn't raining, but it was super overcast.

We listened to all types of music and had a slurpee drinking contest (he won of course). We snacked out on all types of candy and had a blast.

His uncle has the most beautiful house I've ever seen... It turns out he's not even Jackson's uncle, but an old family friend. His house has ivy all over the outside, it's made of bricks, and looks somewhat barn-ish. It's huge and really awesome.

Anyways, after an introduction, his uncle said, "So did you kids meet in school?"

"Yes," I said.

"Jackson got me in detention for two weeks. I've never forgiven him." I said, looking at Jackson with a grin on my face.

"Pshhh " He said as he playfully mussed my hair.

"You kids are cute." His uncle said, "Well I've got what you need in the garage, follow me."

I loved how free I could be around Jackson, no worries of my future or his crept into my mind as I followed him into his uncle's garage. I've been kind of freaking out about Columbia and where everyone else is going. I haven't even really asked Jackson that much about what he'll be doing or where he'll be going, because I'm scared of what he'll say. I just wanted now to go on forever.

We ate at his uncle's, then we got back in the car to head home.

A bit later I realized we weren't getting back on the express way and said, "Jackson where are we going?"

"I'm getting you your souvenir. I'm not heading back to Manhattan without you getting your memento." He said with a smile.

A couple minutes later we arrived at a large gift shop shaped like a duck.

"Wow, Jackson."

"Of course." He teased as he grabbed my hand and pulled me into the gift shop.

It was full of all kinds of trinkets and fun stuff. I finally decided on a small wooden sail boat, it was perfect.

We went up to the counter to pay when the cashier looked at my face and said, "Hey, don't I know you from somewhere?"

I looked at Jackson for some help when he said, "Hey, you go to those AA meeting too?"

I tried to keep a straight face. The cashier said, "No, that's not it... hmmph..."

"Well we better get going if we don't want to get stuck in the rain. Thank you." I said as I dragged Jackson away.

I thanked Jackson for my awesome gift, and sat it on the dashboard.

"Great," I said, "By tomorrow, all of Long Island is going to think I'm an alcoholic." I playfully hit his arm.

About an hour later were stuck in a traffic jam in horrible rain.

"Maybe we should get off the express way..." I said as I realized I could have walked further than we had driven in the last hour.

"Maybe you're right." He switched lanes then got off at the next exit.

We pulled over and took out his map.

His brow furrowed as he studied the map. He looked really cute.

"Okay," he began, "I figured it out." He smiled triumphantly.

"Wow, great job, Sherlock." I said as I folded the map back up.

He responded by throwing a Skittle at my head.

I couldn't help but crack a grin.

We continued driving on a small road for 20 minutes or so. All around us were dense trees. It was impossible to see anything besides what was being lit up by the head lights.

All of a sudden we saw a duck waddling across the road like 10 feet in front of us. I screamed and grabbed the steering wheel turning us right and directly into the forest. Jackson pounded his foot on the break and we managed to stop a good 20 feet in the forest without hitting any trees.

"Princess! Are you alright!" He looked really scared.

"Yeah," I mumbled. Out of everyone I'm close to, only my bodyguards call me princess. "Are you? What about the duck?"

"I'm pretty sure the duck is fine, and so am I."

I turned to look at him, though I could only see his outline. "Sorry."

He responded by leaning over and hugging me.

"Okay," he said as he let go of me, "let's get the hell out of here."

He switched the car into reverse and hit the gas... but nothing happened. Again, he hit the gas and floured it, but we remained still.

"Oh shit, we're stuck."

Jackson grabbed a flash light. We both got out of the van, and saw that the van's back tires were stuck in a huge puddle of mud.

"What should we do?" I asked as I shivered from the wet and the cold.

Jackson pulled out his cell phone, "Shit, I have no signal. What about you?"

I pulled out my cell phone and noticed that I, too, had no signal.

"I'll go stand by the road and try to flag down a car." He said as he zipped up his jacket and put on his hood.

"Wait," I said, "Jackson, that's not safe... didn't you see The Silence of the Lambs?"

"If you're thinking someone in a white van is going to come and try to steel my skin, than you're on crack. Plus he took girls... and only when they were helping him put sofas in his van." He said as he kissed my nose, "I'll be back in ten minutes, lock the door and I'll knock five times so you know it's me."

"Wait," I said, I was entirely freaking out, "Wasn't the Son of Sam from Long Island!"

He laughed... "No, New York City... Mia, this is Long Island, the only thing people have to worry about is termites and sales tax."

"Screw termites, I'm going with you." I said as I tried to look brave.

"Fine." He said.

We walked up to the road where the rain was ten times harder since we didn't have any trees to give us some protection. We weren't exactly dressed for the rain...

I heard a twig break.

"WHATWASTHAT!" I screamed and jumped on Jackson.

"It was the rain, don't worry Mia, nothings gonna happen."

I got off of Jackson, then continued to stand in the pouring rain.

We both began to shiver, it wasn't that cold, but it wasn't warm. Not one car passed.

"Okay," He said after what seemed like forever, "Let's go back to the van."

"Thank god." I was soaked to the bone.

He opened the back of the van and we sat and took off our shoes.

He cleared us enough space so we could both sit comfortably in the back of the van.

There were a couple of boxes and a huge duffel bag, The last row of seats had been taken out, so it was quiet comfy.

He opened up the duffel bag and we saw that it was his sister's soccer stuff. He pulled out a blanket that was covered in grass and shook it out, then gave it to me to use.

"Mia I'm sorry about all of this..." He said looking very sincere.

"It's my fault, I shouldn't have turned the car the way I did... We could die and it's all because of a stupid duck..." I said.

"Whoa, we're not going to die. When the rain stops, I can, or we can, walk back the way we came. I know there's a gas station like 10 miles back there."

"Okay, thanks." I was feeling better.

Jackson continued to go through boxes and found a box of candles his sister was selling.

"I don't think she'll mind." He lit up a huge candle shaped like a Christmas tree.

"Wow, I guess those aren't big shippers." I grinned at him.

I was still shivering a little...

He looked through the duffel bag again, and came out with a sweat shirt and gym shorts and handed them to me.

"Thank god, dry clothes."

I slowly pulled my AEHS hoodie over my head (It was sticking since I was wet) but I still had my white tank top on underneath. When I looked up, I noticed that Jackson was staring at my chest... I was really cold, so you get the picture... It wasn't smart to wear a white tank top and white bra, but how was i supposed to know I'd be getting wet and taking off my sweatshirt.

After a little bit Jackson noticed I was looking at him...

"Oh jeez," He said as he ran his hand through his dark hair, "Jeez Mia, I'm really sorry... It's just that you're so beautiful..." He was looking out the back window and rambling on, "Since the day I met you I've wanted to be with you, but I know we can't be together... and I need to tell you whyyyyyy" At that exact moment I grabbed his hand and put it on my breast.

I couldn't help it, I had had feelings for him for what seemed like forever...and I wanted to be close to him even if it would be only for one night or moment... I didn't want to know the reason we couldn't be together.

His hand looked so right on my chest, like it was meant to be... and it felt sooo good.

He moved his thumb so it went over my nipple. A small moaned escaped my lips, I couldn't help it.

He turned around and looked at me... then bit his lip... which is in my opinion one of the hottest things a guy can do.

Then he leaned in and kissed me. Fireworks went off in my head.

We continued to kiss for a while, then he slipped his hand behind my back and undid my bra. Before he did anymore exploring, he whispered huskily in my ear, "Are you sure?" I looked into his immaculate crystal blue eyes and nodded... I didn't trust my voice.

He slowly took off my shirt and bra, then he stared at my chest for a minute.

I always thought my breasts were too small and useless, but Jackson sure found uses for them...

I pulled off Jackson's shirt and let my hands roam around his muscular torso.

"Mia..." He whispered as I started unbuttoning his jeans.

"We shouldn't be doing this..." He said as he took my hand away from his zipper. "It's wrong..."

"Then why does it feel so right?" I whispered in his ear as seductively as I could.

A smile crept across his face. Then we continued what we were doing...

By the end of the night any innocence I had left was completely gone... and I couldn't of been happier. Jackson took it slow, and I enjoyed it thoroughly.

Yes, I Mia Thermopolis have lost my V-Card. And yes, we used protection... I'm not an idiot.

I feel asleep in his arms and woke up four hours later to the sun rising.

We dressed in what ever was near us, then walked to the gas station.

It was a fun walk.

On our way there we got a ride from a passing car, then called a tow truck at the gas station and our mom's... mine was not entirely too thrilled... but was happy I was alive.

We waited outside the gas station (and made out a little) for the tow truck, than it came and got the van out of the mud.

Within five minutes we were on our way back to Manhattan.

It is way cliché to lose my virginity in a automobile, but to me it was the right moment and the right guy...

Oooh, Armageddon is on.


End file.
